User talk:AntiLarkflight2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the More of this page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dynovan (Talk) 00:47, October 23, 2011 Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Hopefully you can help me keep Larkie under control. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 11:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) is she dying right now? *****Up SkyHigh- SkyXLark 4Eva***** 22:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) what did she say she was going to do? *****Up SkyHigh- SkyXLark 4Eva***** 22:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What? Larkie is a Lesbian? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) No need to ask Speedy, I believe you. Larkie's a lesbian! Lol. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 16:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah. the last thing you told me was she was dead. you expect to believe that? - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ignore that last message. ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hey thomas can u ask your sister to get on wikia? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we've been worried about her. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) why is she depressed? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 21:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) can u tell her to get on the jackie wiki? I want to talk to her. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 21:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) that is a very personal, disgusting, and perverted question. If we got married, yes. If we weren't married, no. Sex outside marriage is wrong. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) yes. more than u will ever know. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) will u just leave me alone? is that too much to ask? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) no. she's beautiful. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) did you really ask her out for me? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 00:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) back again? so back again eh? larky ain't no lesbo she's bi i am her friend if i'm an admin right now i will ban so, what is your goal this time? -Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 22:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) erm... ok.... i don't really care sorry T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 18:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) no you can't, i'm not gay, and don't be so rude, please do not talk to me again, regards, T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 18:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) seriously, sod off T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 19:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) fucking shut up thomas. not in the mood. one of my pets just died. so fucking leave me alone. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 22:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I will block you. that is something you don''t need to know. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 23:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) well, all girls have them. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 00:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC) a.........type of hairspray BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 00:23, November 30, 2011 (UTC) i don't know what her hair looks like, so i'll take your word for it. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 00:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, how old are you? Just wondering? BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 00:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC)